Hilfe Diskussion:HotCat
|} Danksagung Bei dem Projekt Hotcat haben viele Autoren an einem Strick gezogen. Ideen wurden entwickelt und ein perfektes Teamwork hat sich herauskristallisiert. Zu guter letzt präsentiert sich uns ein starkes Werkzeug und hervorragendes Projekt. Ich bin auf alle beteiligten sehr Stolz. Natürlich haben noch viele weitere Personen einen kleinen und wichtigen Beitrag geleistet. Auch euch bin ich dankbar. Ich denke ich kann für alle sprechen wenn ich sage, dass die hier aufgeführten Benutzer auch weiterhin als Ansprechpartner zur verfügung stehen. Eure Mara 00:52, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) * C-3PO → Programmierung, Konzept * Darth Mauls Klon → Idee, Bugusing * Ben Kenobi → Konzept, Bugusing, Update * Pandora → Bugusing, Update * Mara → Konzept, Usability, Layout * Darth Vader → Hilfeseite :Natürlich nicht zu vergessen Mara selbst, die 3PO bei Programmierung, Bugfixing und Layout zur Seite gestanden hat - wir anderen haben davon nämlich nicht ausreichend Ahnung... Bild:;-).gif Auch von mir besonders an 3PO nochmal ein herzliches Dankeschön. Es macht Spaß, mit euch Projekte durchzuziehen. 00:56, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, natürlich wird immer irgendjemand vergessen. In diesem Fall war es unser Momse, der diese Hilfeseite verfasst hat. 00:58, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jediquote und Bilder Könnte man HotCat auch einen Jediquote/Bilder-Hinweis einfügen lassen oder müsste dazu eine bestimmte Überschrift vorhanden sein, unter der es eingefügt wird? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Har-Har Links (Diskussion • Beiträge) 4. Aug. 2009, 12:11:22 (CEST)) :Theoretisch möglich, da die Vorlage aber einige Argumente braucht, ist das mit HotCat etwas schwerer sinnvoll umzusetzen, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass C-3PO momentan nicht im Lande ist und deshalb keine grösseren Modifikationen vornehmen wollte. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 14:00, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hotcat arbeitet als IP Siehe hier. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:58, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kopier-Fehler Der Kopier-Fehler tritt anscheinend vereinzelt noch immer auf: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Hole_%28Kiffex%29&diff=prev&oldid=3065428 Bitte check das mal, 3PO. 00:20, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe mir noch einmal den Code angesehen und diesmal definitiv den Fehler gefunden, der den Kopier-Fehler verursacht. Und zwar habe ich die Interwikis von Jedipedia und die Interwikis von Wikia unter verschiedenen Variablen gespeichert, aber an manchen Stellen im Code nur eine Variable benutzt und synchronisiert. Ab sofort werden die Interwikis stehen die Interwikis nur noch in einer Variablen, wodurch der Kopier-Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Weil das Update aber sehr umfangreich war, können vereinzelt noch falsche Änderungen passieren, darunter das Entfernen von Interwiki-Links, das Ändern falscher Seiten und mehrfache Änderungen der gleichen Seite. Wenn ihr diese Fehler bemerkt, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. Viele Grüße, 19:27, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Wie siehts mit dem Anmelden aus? Anscheinend war HotCat eben in der Wook nicht eingeloggt. 19:57, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Gerade hat HotCat etwas sehr merkwürdiges gemacht → siehe Versionsvergleich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:36, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::@Ben Kenobi: Das Login hat vorübergehend nicht funktioniert, als ich das Skript aktualisiert habe, aber jetzt müsste HotCat sich wieder einloggen. @Anakin Skywalker: Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Ich habe mir mal den Code genauer angesehen und anscheinend hatte HotCat noch den Text von dem alten Interwiki-Link (en:Eoodso) gespeichert, und als du die Änderungen zum anderen Interwiki-Link (en:Chackra) geschickt hast, hat HotCat noch den alten Text verwendet. Vielen Dank für die Fehlermeldung, du hast einen sehr großen Fehler entdeckt. Ab sofort prüft HotCat nicht nur beim erstem Aufrufen und Ergänzen eines Interwiki-Links, ob der Artikel im anderen Artikel existiert und welche Interwikis er hat, sondern auch, wenn der Interwiki-Link bei Jedipedia korrigiert wird. Dadurch dürfte der Fehler nicht mehr auftreten. Nochmals vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 21:59, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Nichts zu danken. Der Dank gilt dir für die wahnsinnig schnelle Fehlerbehebung. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:17, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Die von mir genannten Fehler, insbesondere die mehrfache Änderung der gleichen Wikia-Seite, dürften jetzt nicht mehr auftreten. Viele Grüße, 22:45, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ---- Es funktioniert noch immer nicht richtig: Klick Bitte guck mal danach, 3PO. 13:21, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das ganze hat evt. damit zu tun, dass der nl-Artikel, der da wohl ursprünglöich bearbeitet werden sollte, voll gesperrt ist. Das hat die Katze wohl aus dem Konzept gebracht. Allerdings war ich nicht in der Lage, den Fehler zu reproduzieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:27, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Anscheinend hat die Änderung auch im französischen Wiki etwas durcheinandergebracht (wurde eben benachrichtigt). http://wookiepedia.fr/w/index.php?title=Leia_Organa_Solo&diff=7391&oldid=7213 Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:22, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Lord Tiin, du hast ja auf deiner Diskussion geschrieben, dass was mit deinem Java nicht stimmt, evt. hat auch das etwas damit zu tun. Das würde erklären, warum ich das nicht reproduzieren kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:46, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Naja, ein Problem würde ichs nicht nennen. Nur mein Virus-Programm blockt das runterladen einer aktuellen Java-Version, weshalb ich nich in den Chat reinkomme. Aber vllt. liegts an meinem Java, keine Ahnung. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:52, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Ich habe mir mal die Änderungen bei den verschiedenen Wikis angesehen und folgendes Muster festgestellt: * keine Änderungen bei bg, cs *en wurde durch es ersetzt * keine Änderungen bei es *fr wurde durch ja ersetzt *ja wurde durch hu ersetzt *hu wurde durch nl ersetzt * nl ist gesperrt * keine Änderungen bei no, pl, pt, ru, fi, sv Bei den Wikis, wo die Interwikis veraltet waren und aktualisiert werden mussten, wurde der Seiteninhalt durch den Inhalt des jeweils folgenden Interwiki-Links ersetzt. Es sieht also so aus, als ob ein Interwiki-Link gelöscht wurde und die anderen nach oben gerückt sind. Bei Gelegenheit kümmere ich mich darum. Viele Grüße, 22:58, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bei der Änderung im deutschen Wiki vom 14. Mai 2010, die den Fehler verursacht hat, wurde ein Link zum CS-Wiki manuell ergänzt. Das Komische ist, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt es noch nicht möglich war, manuell einen InterWiki-Link zum CS-Wiki zu ergänzen und soweit ich es sehen kann, wurde der Interwiki-Link auch nicht von einem anderen Wiki übernommen (en und fr hatten keinen CS-InterWiki-Link), wobei dies ebenfalls eigentlich im Quelltext nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Ich kann es mir nur dadurch erklären, dass ein Link zu einem anderen Wiki (vermutlich dem italienischen Artikel) ergänzt wurde, doch HotCat dies irgendwie in einen CS-Link geändert hat, der zufällig auch ein gültiger Artikel war, weil er zwei Tage vorher als "Leia Organa" erstellt wurde und dann nach "Leia Organa Solo" verschoben wurde. Daher weiß ich leider nicht, woran der Fehler liegt. Sollte dieser genaue Fehler erneut auftreten (dass die Interwikis um einen Platz nach oben rutschen), kann ich mir den Fehler noch einmal ansehen. Da der Fehler aber anscheinend nur einmal passierte, scheint er zum Glück nicht schwerwiegend zu sein. Viele Grüße, 18:19, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ---- Tritt immer noch auf: Schlacht von Yavin. Admiral Ackbar 20:59, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Mir ist beim Bearbeiten einiger Artikel mit HotCat ein Fehler aufgefallen, der auftrat, als ein Artikel in der InterWiki-Liste ergänzt wurde, während der Inhalt eines anderen InterWikis noch geladen wurde. Ich habe diesen Fehler nun behoben und möglicherweise wurde dadurch auch ein Kopier-Fehler korrigert. Weil bei meinen Test-Änderungen allerdings keinen Kopier-Fehler verursacht haben, lasse ich dieses Ticket vorerst noch offen, bis man mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass der Kopier-Fehler behoben wurde. Viele Grüße, 19:55, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) tr-Link Die tr-Links funktionieren noch nicht, wahrscheinlich ist das was für Premia. 01:39, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ansonsten hat die Jedipedia auch nicht die Verlinkungen zum ko- und la-Wiki installiert, wenn wir diese kleinen und größtenteils inaktiven Wikis unterstützen wollen. Viele Grüße, 20:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) anderer Artikel wird kopiert Hier hat das Ändern des Interwiki-Linkes einen anderen Artikel rein kopiert. Der andere Artikel war derjenige, der durch den vorhandenen Interwiki auf beiden Seiten (falsch) verbunden war. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:08, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) InterWiki-CleanUp Der hat da irgendwie Probleme im finnischen Wiki. Das geht mir langsam auf die Nerven! [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 17:46, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Stimmt - aber nicht immer. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass deren Server manchmal down ist oder eben nicht zu erreichen. Was auch eigenartig ist: In Hotcat haben die Franzosen so etwas wie "wookiepedia.fr" eingetragen, aber viele Artikel finden sich nur über fr.starwars.wiki.com o.ä. Ich habe mich oft gewundert, warum Hotcat die fr-Artikel nicht "findet", die offensichtlich ja da waren, aber genau daran lag es. Rorret 18:53, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Das mit dem französischen Wiki liegt daran, dass die Aktiven Benutzer von Wikia abgewandert sind und wir die Abtrünnigen unterstützen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:55, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Die Rebellion hatte schon immer die Sympathien auf ihrer Seite... Rorret 19:05, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Die Entscheidung fiel eher, weil damit die ganzen aktiven Benutzer von Wikia weg sind... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:07, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) Starten von HotCat Wäre es nicht möglich, diese kleine Schrift mit "HotCat" auch schon da stehen zu haben, obwohl es noch garkeine Kats bei der Seite gibt. Dies vermisse ich z.B. immer wenn ich LAs an Spamartikel verteile. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 20:52, 23. Mai 2011 (CEST) Wikia Funktioniert HotCat eigentlich auch noch auf Wikia? Jedi-Meister123 17:21, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Nein, in der jetztigen Form nicht. Obi-WanGT 17:21, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC)